federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
FP - August, 2402
This page chronicles posts #15331-15450 and spans the time of August 1st to August 31st of the year 2402. *FP - July, 2402 *FP - September, 2402 Bounty Plots Second Week Out on the hunt, ABBOTT THAY finds a man to be the first kill of his new code. When he sees BENNETT REYNOLDS preying on a young girl her intervenes and coerces him to go back to his place and send in a confession before he is stabbed to death. While staying in line with the code, Abbott feels unfulfilled. Earth Plots First Week Finally celebrating her 18th birthday, MAXLY ELBRUNNE is happy to have MORGAN ELBRUNNE, SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE and TUCKER DORR at her party. She has the chance to talk to Tucker and the two make a scheme to have him move into the Elbrunne residence. Back on Earth, CARLYLE is in a mood after his trip to Prime brought to light nothing of interest. IMARI, however, has followed him and attempts to be sly about seeing what he knows but Carlyle recognizes her voice and confronts her. Worried at first he was going to turn her in, there are some heated words, but when Imari realizes that he genuinely wishes to help her things change. She tells Carlyle that they have a daughter together and much of the decisions she made were to protect her and due to no choice. Carlyle offers to help her, bringing her back to his place where they have intimate relations. Second Week For the first time, CARLYLE SORENSEN is able to meet his daughter who just does by the name AUTUMN. He explains to her, he isn’t there to take the place of her ‘father’ Bollo who has raised her, but that he will be an addition to her life. They make plans with MADI ‘IMARI’ DAMAR to go to an amusement park on the Moon for a week. CARLYLE then explains his intentions to BOLLO, hoping to let the man know he isn’t there to steal the girl away. For CHRISTOPH GREENWOOD’s late birthday gift, LALI GREENWOOD dresses up nice for him and they steal some time together with the kids, finding family time more important. BENJAMIN WOLFE surprises his pregnant wife KATRIONA WOLFE with a new Yorkshire Terrier puppy which they name Romeo. LINCOLN TREDWAY takes his brothers advice about getting out there and getting laid when he goes to a bar and runs into DELANEY ALMIN. Not realizing she is Connor’s sister they hit it off and go to a hotel together where they have intimate relations. CARLYLE decides it is time to tell his friend EDWARD ELBRUNNE about his new girlfriend and child, though encounters some worry from Eddie who thinks it could be a rouse. VYLIN ELBRUNNE has fallen for Maxly and Tuckers plan on having him move in and she asks permission from ANDRUS ELBRUNNE who agrees because of sex. LAUREN AL-KHALID decides that she wants to have another baby and dresses up sexy to convince ZAHIR AL-KAHLID that he wants it too. He agrees, making plans to start trying in September - as well as her wishing to go back into modelling once she has graduated in 2403. LAUREN then decides to have an impromptu trip to see Katriona to see the puppy when a crazy fan by the name of Colin freaks her out - Lauren and security thinking this is the guy who left a picture in her shuttle weeks before. Distraught, LAUREN is happy when ISKANDER AL-KHALID arrives and is able to calm her down, despite his doubts about this man being the original culprit. AVANDAR DEVRIX has some time to talk to MORGAN about the next few months which will include etiquette lessons on both Earth and Betazed, as well as a budget for her afterparty dress for her and the bridesmaids and when they will be having children. CYDJA MUNROE arrives to Earth, getting KEIKO MUNROE ready to head off and make their way to Prime in order to have James’ intervention. TUCKER is happy that he is going to be living in the Elbrunne home, but when ANDRUS lays down some rules he wondered if this is going to be like living with his parents all over again - though feels it is worth it. MORGAN is overjoyed with the amount of money she is getting for dresses and shares this with MAXLY who suggests they get designers to come to them, as well as donate some of it to charity and get in good with the planets. Third Week On Earth, ABBOTT literally runs into KALILI MUNROE who is being chased by a weirdo and Abbott saves her by using his abilities. Stunned that someone else, especially a male, has similar abilities to her species, she arranges a time to see him again and talk more. Prompted by her Granmother, MATILDA WEISS takes some etiquette lessons and happens to meet MORGAN ELBRUNNE who is there for two weeks before leaving for Betazed, both talking about why they are there and boyfriends. ABBOTT makes his way to KALILI’s place in Venice and talks to her more indepths about her abilities before she touches him and gets an odd premonition of him in a hotel with a Deltan man making a deal. ABBOTT goes home to his apartment where his mother HEIDI THAY is still living and tells her about seeing Samantha and the new girl - to which she is excited to hear about. Fourth Week Finally able to go to Belize, MARK (ANDRUS) makes his way home only for MAXLY ELBRUNNE to see him sneaking in. This alerts TUCKER DORR who chases the guy and Betazoid security thinks he is after MORGAN ELBRUNNE who is also there. Trying to explain himself, Mark is held there until SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE can make it and clear his name, both of them talking about how they are going to be on Valiant together. At the tail end of their vacation, CARLYLE SORENSEN finds MADI ‘IMARI’ DAMAR trying to surgically remove the tips of AUTUMN’s ears. He puts a stop to it, not caring that she doesn’t look like him and explaining there were other ways. KENNEDY FROBISHER and INDIRA FROBISHER are ready to renew their vows and talk before the ceremony and both hope that the second time will be a lot better. SAMANTHA seeks out KORAN JATAR before she is set to leave the planet and explains to him she would like to still be friends - a sentiment he believes as well. Cardassia Plots First Week Still on his search for the Chameleon Caper, CARLYLE SORENSEN is waiting to see Gweni Damar when he is intercepted by ANI DAMAR and questioned about his motives. He explains why he is looking for information and Ani offers to ask about on the downlow. At an interview show, YORKIN DAMAR is on Good Morning Cardassia and is promoting his movie which is scheduled to come out November 22, 2402. Second Week On the Lan Jeylon show, YORKIN DAMAR is once again promoting his movie when topics get a bit personal about his drug habit and love life. After the show, he talks to MIRIANA MALIK about coming forward with his problem in order to help people instead of hiding it. Preparing for the Initiative opening on Earth in September, CORAT DAMAR seeks out AFON MAKLA-DAMAR and invites her to go to the planet with him and be the public face for the event. Third Week Still going out on dates from time to time, TOREL DAMAR puts some moves on SHANA KASSAT in hopes things will go a bit further. Despite still not being intimate, Torel asks her to come to a dinner with his mother and she agrees. Finally making a date of it, TOREL and SHANA show up at the Residence, where GWENI DAMAR is there to greet them. They talk about mostly Brodel who Gweni is interested in before JORI DAMAR comes in and Torel takes her to bed. When the women are alone, Gweni spills too many beans about the Evek curse and worries Shana. SHANA later confronts TOREL on the matter but sets him off, prompting him to lose his temper and spill about his father murdering his first wife and baby. Torel sends MAYANA SAREX over to SHANA to talk to her about things, but Mayana explains too much including Torel’s incestuous relationship. Knowing that everything has been ruined, TOREL gets ANI DAMAR to go with him and they kidnap SHANA getting Ani to erase her memories - making her think she was out drunk with Torel. CYDJA MUNROE, KEIKO MUNROE, SHAWN MUNROE, SAHARAH MUNROE and ERON MUNROE arrive to JAMES MUNROE’s office for an intervention where they all read letters imploring him to reconsider his stance with Saharah. In the end, he breaks down as agrees to try and work something out. Fourth Week Celebrating their anniversary early, KOHSII VENIK and DURAS VENIK go out and talk about Sisi starting highschool. Kohsii wants her in a co-ed school and manages to convince Duras that it is a better idea. CELAR BERN is back at the house when he finds LANA BERN there and confronts her about her attitude. She explains she doesn’t think they make a good match and isn’t sure where their marriage is going. TOREL DAMAR seeks out SHANA KASSAT and attempts to talk to her about the Evek Curse one more time, this time rehearsed and ready. It goes better and she feels more comfortable about it. LANA BERN is visited by billionaire FARON DORLA and he takes her out to lunch. Flirting with each other they make plans on having more of a private dinner. DARIN VENIK visits the house where DURAS VENIK is in the garage. They talk about Darin’s issues, the drugs and both decide that it would be okay if Darin was able to move back into the house. Bajor Plots Second Week On the planet, we have an update in the lives of TARA VONDREHLE and ZAYN VONDREHLE who are now raising the young DOMINIC DHOW, FELICITY DHAJA and SOPHIA VONDREHLE, while discussing the idea of getting a nanny to help out during their more rambunctious times. HAYDEN LIU is settling back into his labs on Bajor when NERYS LIU brings him lunch, hoping it will be just like old times. They talk about his latest projects which includes an incredibly life like android closer to that of a cyborg. Fourth Week Having her own office at the University now, NERYS LIU invites AIDEN GRAZIER to it to have lunch there. They talk about general interests and make plans for going scuba diving. Later, when NERYS and AIDEN do go out diving, Aiden confesses that he has feelings for her after a kiss, but Nerys explains she is married and won’t cheat for the moment. NERYS then goes to tell HAYDEN LIU about the relationship issues, trying to make sure she has done everything she can first - which includes therapy. USS Valiant Plots First Week Waking up in the middle of the night with a hand injury, LINCOLN TREDWAY realizes he had had another nightterror and goes to the sickbay to have it treated by DARIEL FAAL. In the gym, MICHAL UBILIX-JESYN and MALCOM PARKER are working out and showing off their feathers when they are talking about girls on the ship - specifically Matilda. MICHAL decides to wow MATILDA WEISS and visits her with a gift of a giant microbe of the kissing disease and asks her out on a date. LINCOLN has a nightterror about when he was in the Dominion posing as a Vorta named Biship. When the Founder is suspicious of him, he wakes up with a start but doesn’t remember anything. During the RS BBQ, CONNOR ALMIN arrives with his own beverages and manages to talk to ELLIANA DHAJA. She expresses a desire to have more than they do now and Connor arranges for another date to talk about it. CONNOR is later playing a game with SAMANTHA, MATILDA and MALCOM before the group calls it a night. MATILDA and MALCOM end up in a hotel together and have intimate relations. In the morning, MALCOM expresses his desire to have something more and MATILDA agrees after they work out possibilities in the future. Excited about his girlfriend, MALCOM seeks out his brother LINCOLN and tells him all about Matilda and how things played out. MICHAL gets news that his father may be dying and goes to talk to MATILDA who thinks his bad mood is because he found out about her Malcom. When she lets it slip and he does find out, he storms off, leaving DARIEL to cheer her up. Still upset, MATILDA goes to her quarters where ELLIANA is getting ready for her date but also takes the time to help her roomie out. ELLIANA goes out with CONNOR and they decide that they will continue to be friends with benefits if she wants, but Connor establishes he is not ready for a relationship. MATILDA finally seeks out MALCOM and tells him everything that happens, staying at his place to take her mind off events. Third Week Needing to vent about his one night stand, LINCOLN TREDWAY confesses everything to his half-brother MALCOM PARKER and gets the idea that he should go out more and Malcom agrees to take him out to be his wingman for a night. ABBOTT THAY is back from his time off when he sneaks on the Valiant and uses the time to see SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE. He wants to confess things to her but does, opting to try and be friends instead even if they were later intimate. SAMANTHA says her goodbyes to Abbott but CONNOR ALMIN catches her leaving, questioning how good it is to be associating with her ex. Going on their trip to the bar, LINCOLN and MALCOM manage to find a girl by the name of ALYSSA STANTON but Lincoln starts to feel extremely uncomfortable before a panic attack hits worrying Malcom. He talks a bit more about some of his problems but keeps mum on most of it. LINCOLN fgets back to the Valiant only to run into ELLIANA DHAJA who has seen Abbott on the ship and isn’t sure what to do. They talk about her again keeping to her own business before one thing leads to another and Elliana kisses Lincoln before leaving quickly. MALCOM then heads to Earth where he and MATILDA go to dinner with her homosexual father and her overbearing Grandma. ELLIANA hopes to make things right with SAMANTHA and they chat about boys, focusing on Abbott briefly before Elli admits she has a crush on someone but it is unrealistic. MALCOM then checks up on his brother LINCOLN who admits to him that a Cadet kissed him. He doesn’t name names despite Malcom’s attempts but does get some good advice. Waking up on the Valiant, MARK DELANCEY (ANDRUS ELBRUNNE) is shocked to see Q in his bed with him and more so to realize Q has some silly game his is playing where Andrus is now in two places at once - as himself in Belize as a separate consciousness and as a lowly RS Cadet. Fourth Week Uncertain on where to go from here, MARK DELANCEY (ANDRUS ELBRUNNE) runs out to get to Belize only to run into PATRICK REESE - literally. Upset, the Captain talks to the most haphazard boy of the ship and warns him against being rude. MATILDA WEISS gets a box of chocolates from MICHAL UBILIX-JESYN as an apology so she goes to see him in his quarters and they are able to chat some, making up and staying friends. LINCOLN TREDWAY finally finds ELLIANA DHAJA to confront her about her avoiding him. They talk about some of the issues but just decide to move on like it never happened. CONNOR ALMIN finds ELLIANA in the gym and asks her about her weird behaviour when a rack falls on her and she hurts her ankle. He brings her to the sickbay where MATILDA and DARIAL FAAL treat the torn ligament. KRISTEN ZELLAR is on the ship when she runs into LINCOLN and recognizes him from their mutual mission to the Dominion so they make plans to get together again. At the dinner, LINCOLN and KRISTEN talk about some of their experiences in the Gamma Quadrant. He opens up more with her than he has with anything else so far, but is still pretty guarded. CONNOR visits with ELLIANA to make sure she is okay and offers to distract her with a visit to the holodeck. Betazoid Plots Second Week En route to Betazed, MYLEE PIPER is seven months pregnant and heading out one more time to a food market when she meets with MICHAL UBILX-JESYN who is going there to see how his father is managing. While making food on the USS Huntington, MYLEE once again meets with MICHAL and the two make plans on associating while on the planet. Third Week En route back to Earth from Betazed, MYLEE PIPER and MICHAL UBILIX-JESYN talk about their time before she slips about her arranged marriage of sorts. This shocks Michal and he pries a little to have a better understanding, wondering if anything more was possible with Mylee. Flashbacks 2395 First Week March/April: Deciding to leave the planet, CARLYLE has some flashbacks to the time he first met the Caper who is really MADI ‘IMARI’ DAMAR going under the alias NUARA GISEL. They first meet while she has perched herself on campus as a painter and Carlyle asks her out on a date. On the date, CARLYLE accidentally gets there early and walks in on GISEL (IMARI) while she is getting dressed and they have an awkward moment, but Imari appreciates that he didn’t try anything. Going on the date, they were able to get closer and kiss. Several dates later, GISEL (IMARI) and CARLYLE go all the way and decide that they can be an official couple. A few weeks later, GISEL (IMARI) is getting pressure from her boss OBI LOS and is forced to step things up, convincing CARLYLE with her abilities to hand over his treasures from Trill before erasing his memory and leaving. #08 August, 2402 #08 August, 2402 #08 August, 2402